cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/The Official 7.0 TRUFFLES NEWS
WELCOME TO...EVERYTHING ABOUT 7.0 IN A NUTSHELL!! Here, you'll find the news on updated charts, my opinions on certain aspects, and the difficulty rating I believe should be associated with each Level 8 and 9 for our difficulty charts. NEW AND IMPROVED CHARTS *Most of the new charts are absolutely epic! Green Eyes, Light up my LOVE, Visions, and Entrance just blew my mind! *That being said, the one new chart I disapprove of is Nocturnal Type. It just feels...boring. I don't like it. *Iris still manages to be my hardest Level 7 outside of Chapter 10 (cuz Chapter 10 has Red Eyes and Twenty One). That chart is just crazy. Mastered it, though! CHAPTER R SONGS *This chapter is an absolute beast. It's the only chapter since 7 to have zero songs below a Level 7 on Hard. Yeouch. *It also has TWICE as many Level 8 and 9 songs as the previously released chapter, Chapter K. You can tell Rayark isn't fooling around anymore. *That being said, all of the songs are epic. I know some people have their dislikes towards Adventure and Dream (Chiptune Edit), but I honestly loved all of them. AND NOW...FOR THE DIFFICULTY LEVELS *Green Eyes is...an 8. I know you may disagree now, but this is another one of those Biotonic and Violet situations, where the song simply looks daunting when you first play it. Believe me, you'll ask for your 8.5 ratings, and then quickly take them back two weeks later. *Precipitation is...an 8. Don't think there's much arguement for that. *Precipitation ver.B is...an 8.5. The original version is easier, for heaven's sake! *Entrance is...a 10. Those drags are complicated, and the ending is definitely a force to be reckoned with. *Looks like there are no new 8 or 9 songs in Chapters 1 and 3...so moving on straight to Chapter R. *Jump To The Future is...an 8. An amazingly fun 8, at that. It's one of my favourite songs in the chapter. *Let's Go On An Adventure is...a flat 9. Simple enough song, with a couple of tricky combos. *Hay Fields is...an 8.5. Those drags are just crazy, and that ending sneaker note is a devil. *Adventure is...an 8. Simple enough. *VitMaster is...an 8. This is another Green Eyes--don't let yourself be fooled. *Fight With Your Devil is...a 9.5. The beginning is simple enough, but the ending is one complicated piece of work. *Devil in Wonderland is...a 10.5. The song is overall incredibly fast-paced, and those double notes can go burn in hell. *Conflict is...an 11. Although it's a very tough cookie, it's certainly not the new Trio From Hell candidate everyone is praising it to be. I honestly found The Purified to be a much harder piece of work, as it was faster paced, and contained a lot more double+slide to single switches, while Conflict just contained the double+slides, with an occasional double tap. I will give the triple notes some praise, but the AXION triple rush was honestly harder to handle for me. **I actually find Devil in Wonderland to be on the same level as Conflict, but since I can roughly see the difficulty difference between the two from another player's standpoint, I'm calling the two on separate difficulties. And...there you go! Do you disagree with any levels I've called out? Simply comment here, or on the Difficulty Charts forum. These levels will be the default I place on the charts until it's argued otherwise. Until next time, don't stop playing! Category:Blog posts